


as we stumble to the sound

by boys_in (kaleidosphere)



Series: Unwritten [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in
Summary: "Aw shit, I broke your glasses.""That's okay. I've been needing new ones, anyway."
Relationships: Cyril/Ignatz Victor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Unwritten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	as we stumble to the sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was originally going to be a cute idea in my head, but thanks to the warm reception I received for [_words don't come easy_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341865) I decided to continue on. There are more chapters coming out after this one, so please look forward to those!

Ignatz Victor believed in fairytales, but not in the sense that he put teeth under his pillows and waited for money, or that he thought kissing the recently-deceased would bring them back to life. No, Ignatz Victor was twenty-two years old, going on twenty-three next month. He didn't believe in flying fairies or sleeping draughts, just as he didn't believe in a magic he couldn't see.

He _did_ believe in true love, though, as well as a righteousness within humanity—an innate desire to do _good_ in the world. He believed that deep down, people wanted to be loved and cared for, and they were willing to love and care for others, in turn. He believed in miracles, philanthropy, and the kindness of strangers.

Fairytales heralded such beliefs, and so it was no surprise that Ignatz grew to love fantasy, as a result. Ever since he was young, he had a passion for art, and decided to pursue it as a career following his high school graduation. He had social media on all outlets, as well as a website in the works. Mostly, he worked on commission, but in recent years he got lucky to be hired by several starter companies, as well as a vice art director for a graphic design studio that liked his technique with watercolors.

Needless to say, Ignatz enjoyed his life and his work in equal strides, perpetually thankful that he chose his love of art over anything else.

Yet as he painted, he couldn't help but feel as if there was a void within him. When his Golden Deer group chat blew up with news of soulmates finding each other left and right, he resisted the urge to sigh. He was truly happy for them, though his happiness was dwarfed by the feeling of impatience which made him wonder if he would find his perfect soulmate anytime soon.

If he did, he needed to make sure he had a spare pair of glasses on him, because based on his soulmate tattoo—which was located on his chest, right above his beating heart—his future soulmate would say, "Aw shit, I broke your glasses."

And he couldn't wait for those words to come to fruition, as unfortunate as they were.

/

/

 **Raphael** texts: _Hey buddy wanna hang out today? I'm free_

 **Ignatz** texts: _i'm busy. sorry! we can hang out some other time, if that's okay with you._

 **Raphael** texts: _No sweat! What are friends for?_?

Ignatz sighed as he set his phone to the side. He was inhabiting one of his favorite places in the world: Starbucks. Most people came there to grab a quick drink or bite to eat, while others went there to study, or get inspired by the comings and goings of countless others. Ignatz, no longer shackled by the burden of school, was there for the lattermost reason, and that whenever he was trying to cool down from an artistic rampage (or even the opposite—trying to get past his inevitable artist's block), he'd find himself at Starbucks. His typical order alternated between a venti Strawberry Acai Refresher (extra sweetener), and a white chocolate mocha (extra whipped cream). It depended on the weather, really, and at this time of year, Pegasus Moon was extremely cold. On the bright side, today was actually somewhat bearable, so Ignatz went for the Strawberry Acai.

After having the usual exchange with the barista, Ignatz claimed his favorite spot in the corner of the room, consisting of a table pushed against the wall, with two black chairs on one side and a bench on the other. Ignatz sat on the bench, his art supplies spread out on the table before him. A traditional sketchbook, a watercolor book, watercolors, water _for_ the watercolors, and a multitude of pencils all sat patiently awaiting.

He quickly got to work.

He was thirty minutes into his latest cool-down drawing, which was a recreation of the scene outside the window. Across the street from Starbucks was a local bookstore, as well as a home goods store that featured several chairs right outside the storefront. Often, people would sit in these chairs to rest, or read, or do whatever it was they did. It meant that they were still for an extended period of time, long enough for Ignatz to sketch a quick drawing of them.

Today, Ignatz focused on two women sitting next to each other on recliners, holding hands and watching a video on their phones. They were contrasted in more ways than one, as the woman on the left (who Ignatz referred to Moon, only because her serene expression was reminiscent of the waning light) had sleek violet hair, worn short and straight, similarly colored to her discerning eyes. Her skin was pale, which only worked to accentuate the slight blush on her face even further. She seemed rather content in the presence of the woman on the right (who Ignatz decided would be Sun, to match her Moon, and because her smile was just as wide and bright), who had bleach blonde hair worn into a ponytail, eyes as startling and blue as a late summer sky.

Their clothes were a bit harder to detail, since Ignatz was an entire street away from them, so he got creative by giving them armor of some sort. He was almost done outlining the entire thing—chairs and women and all—when a voice interrupted him from above.

"Excuse me, is this yours?"

Ignatz looked up to see a barista with his drink. Normally, they called names, rather than doing tableside service, but Ignatz was so engrossed with his art that they had to approach him firsthand. He took the drink from them, almost apologetically. "Thanks," he murmured.

"You're welcome." The barista said nothing else as they returned to their station, seemingly annoyed at having to go out of their way to deliver the drink just so it wouldn't occupy space on the pick-up counter.

Ignatz unwrapped the straw and stirred his drink around, sighing. Every interaction with a stranger was a dangerous one, as he could never guess when or where his soulmate would appear. With a tattoo as descriptive and specific as his, at least he would know what would happen when they met. Too many people in the world said things like "Hello" or "Excuse me" and missed their chance on a soulmate, not realizing that the words on their body had disappeared throughout the day. And more than that, too many relationships started and ended because of the drama associated with soulmates—sure, a man can be married to someone for ten years, but all of a sudden their _soulmate_ comes along, and their years-long infidelity is no longer regarded as such.

Soulmates were tricky business, and Ignatz, while interested, didn't want to be shortchanged in the process. He had never been in a romantic relationship before, and he was one of many people who viewed soulmates as an instant way to get into one. Of course, there was more to it than just romance: plenty of soulmates were platonic, or familial, or things that existed beyond the scope of romantic relationships. Some people even fell out of their supposed "love" and instead went back to something simpler with their soulmate, something easier to handle.

Ignatz, for all his love of fantasy and magic, was also a _hopeless_ romantic. He'd gone as far as to meet all his extended family members, just so he could cross them out of the soulmate equation. And on the off-chance that his soulmate ended up being someone too old, too young, or too incompatible, then he could finally let them go. He could give up on his insta-love dream, and chase after something more realistic, like a long-term relationship.

Until that happened, though, he resigned himself to the search for soulmates, and was glad that he had friends like the Golden Deer to back him up. For a long time, none of them had found their soulmates, but as soon as Marianne and Hilda cemented their relationship, the rest seemed to fall in line like dominoes. Ignatz supported them unconditionally, of course, but there was no denying the guilt he felt over not having a soulmate yet.

Maybe those two women outside were also soulmates. Ignatz glanced through the window to check, but sighed as they had already left. Now, a family of three occupied their seats, with the mother and father seated and their precious little girl curled up in their laps. It was a sweet image, but not the one he spent so much time working on. Defeated, Ignatz packed up his things, and decided to head home.

It was just as well.

/

/

 **Leonie** : not to be a bitch but you guys are literally the worst

 **Lorenz** : Leonie! Watch your fucking mouth

 **Leonie** : don't pretend i'm leonie just bc i agreed to change the display names

 **Raphael** : Claude, you would do well not to slander my name with such outbursts.

 **Hilda** : whose idea was it to do this again?

 **Ignatz** : it was yours, Hilda.

 **Hilda** : actually this is Raphael but now my head hurts so thanks for that

 **Lysithea** : maybe we should switch back?

 **Claude** : no way this is so funny lmaooo

 **Marianne** : This is probably the most chaotic thing we've ever done! Peak chaos

 **Leonie** : *chuckles* you mean the chaos emeralds?

 **Ignatz** : i hate you

 **Hilda** : I love you, Leonie!

 **Ignatz** : love you too Raphael

 **Leonie** : love you too ❤️

 **Marianne** : omg

 **Lysithea** : okay i'm starting to think this was a bad idea

 **Claude** : it's okay baby i gotchu ❤️ 💋

 **Leonie** : oh my god please stfu

 **Lorenz** : i just can't believe you guys let me be Lorenz

 **Leonie** : no one wanted to be lorenz. ur not special

 **Raphael** : Excuse you!

 **Hilda** : Hey Lorenz! I woulda been you but Claude changed his name first!

 **Raphael** : thanks for the vote of confidence, Raphael

 **Hilda** : you're welcome!

 **Marianne** : How is everyone doing?

 **Ignatz** : Are you asking yourself how you're doing?

 **Claude** : lol

 **Lysithea** : you guys omg

 **Marianne** : What are you talking about? I'm not Ignatz!

 **Hilda** : you're not? but i thought iggy was supposed to be mari

 **Marianne** : I'm kidding, Raphael. This is Ignatz!

 **Lorenz** : no joke, I'm gonna go now because my head actually hurts. and I got a tall, handsome, blond man to kiss the living daylights out of.

 **Leonie** : ew gross

 **Claude** : have fun with your man, Claude.

 **Raphael** : hahaha

 **Lysithea** : aaaah

 **Leonie** : LMAO sjkslsjkjjxxjkjksjsj

 **Lorenz** : you guys laugh it up! the joke's on you: that is now officially my self-affirmation for life.

 **Claude** : i love you tho (:

 **Lorenz** : love you too, Hilda.

…

_Server name changed from "FEAR THE DEER" to "Selfcest Server"_

_Several others are typing…_

_Four users said at once: "NO"_

_Server name changed from "Selfcest Server" to "IDK LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE BUT THAT"_

/

/

Three days before the Golden Deer group chat meetup. It was their first ever, despite all of them being friends for several years now. But life simply got in the way, and they recently decided that if they were going to meet each other in real life, they needed to make a whole day out of it. Although since announcing their little get-together, three of the eight Golden Deer hooked up with their newly-found soulmates. Marianne and Hilda had each other, miraculously, and Claude busied himself with a man named Dimitri.

Ignatz wondered if he could also find his soulmate within those days. If he did, he hoped it would be simpler than how the others did it. For Marianne, finding her soulmate was like completing herself, and Hilda was her saving grace in a way, which was fine. She deserved stability and peace the most out of everyone there. Then there was Claude, who literally went out every weekend of his life, determined to find his soulmate based on his time-sensitive tattoo. Although he tried to play it off like it was a joke, he also deserved to find his soulmate early on, so he could make up for all the lost time he spent searching for them.

Ignatz wasn't a selfish person, but if he could be selfish and ask for just _one_ little thing, then he'd ask the universe to grant his fated meeting sooner, rather than later. He was willing to wait for his soulmate to cross paths with him, of course, but for how long?

For example, his grandmother waited _thirty_ years to find her soulmate, until they met and he ended up becoming his grandfather. And while it might have been worth it, Ignatz dreaded waiting that long. When he was younger, getting to be as old as twenty was a daunting goal by itself. He wasn't even sure he'd make it that far. Now that he had some distance left to go, however, he started getting impatient.

He tried to be good, selfless, and understanding, but a large part of him remained vain, idealistic, and childish. He did his best to keep that unsightly part of himself under wraps, but there was no denying his desires as they formed.

He really wanted a soulmate, _his_ soulmate, to come out and face him already. He wasn't as patient of a man as he made himself out to be, yet he feared getting romantically involved with other people that weren't his soulmate would only cause trouble. What if he dated someone else, and years into their relationship, his soulmate shows up and ruins everything? Or _worse,_ what if they showed up at his _wedding,_ and during the part where the priest asks people to "speak now or forever hold your peace," they stand up and demand that Ignatz be married to _them,_ instead?!

In all of his worrying, Ignatz found solace in Starbucks, once again. This time, he brought a small canvas with him, but stuck to watercolors as he didn't want to saturate the store with the vile smell of acrylics. As he finished coloring in the backdrop of a sunset sky, he heard a distinct sound of footsteps approaching him. He really didn't want to look up—he had his glasses off (an experiment to see if his paintings would come out differently with his sight changed) and folded to the side, head bent low over the canvas.

The chair across the table skidded loudly, and a voice pierced the air, surprised. Ignatz jumped in his seat, and rose to assist whoever was there. He found the blurred image of a barista (the green apron was too distinct to miss) hovering over the chair, gasping at his own clumsiness. And despite the blurry vision, Ignatz made out the unmistakable pinkness of his drink, running across the tiles on the floor and sticking to it in the process. There was the sound of something being _stepped_ on, and the recognizable _clink_ of broken glass shards.

For several seconds, no one said anything. Then, the barista stood up straight, and offered what must have been the world's most apologetic look to Ignatz.

"Aw shit, I broke your glasses."

/

/

"That's okay," Ignatz offered. "I've been needing new ones, anyway."

/

/

Ignatz was thankful that he had his spares on him (they were old, though—he wasn't lying about needing a new prescription), and he quickly put them on to assess the situation. His vision wasn't perfect in these old specs, but it was clear enough to see the barista in question.

He was a young man, probably around Ignatz's age, if not a little younger. He was dark, and had curly brown hair tucked away underneath an employee hat, though no amount of employment could hide the shame in his amber eyes. His hands were stained with strawberries and caffeine, trembling as Ignatz's glasses were destroyed at his heels.

Then, as if struck by lightning, the barista's eyes widened, and he jumped in place. "Wait, _what_ did you just say?!" Without thinking, he reached for the back of his shirt, and pulled down the collar, revealing a tattooed shoulder blade. The words "That's okay, I've been needing new ones, anyway," were quickly disappearing, from the last word to the first one. The black lettering dissolved into gold dust, which spiraled upward through the air before fading.

Ignatz wished he could do the same, but his tattoo was squarely on his chest, and he wasn't in the mood for taking off his shirt in a public place. Still, he did the best he could, and unzipped his jacket far enough that faint glimpses of black-on-gold curled out from under his shirt, and swirled in the air above him.

After that, the words were completely gone from both of them, as did the words _between_ them. For all the fantasies Ignatz had about meeting his soulmate, he managed to say absolutely _nothing_ in the face of the reality before him.

The barista spoke up in lieu of the silence. "...Okay, I guess I'd better introduce myself. I'm Cyril Kaja, and I work here part-time. What about you?"

Cyril offered a hand for shaking, but hesitated after realizing it was covered in Ignatz's drink. Ignatz, willing to forgive the situation regardless of soulmate status, simply laughed as he shook his hand in full. "Cyril? What a nice name! I'm Ignatz Victor, and it's nice to meet you."

_Finally, I get to meet you!_

/

/

Incidentally, Cyril was allowed to take the rest of the day off, given the circumstances. "My shift was almost over, anyway," he explained as he untied his apron and tossed it in the backroom, along with his hat. "So no big deal."

Ignatz packed up shop, too, and they both agreed to go somewhere else. Someplace that had real food, since it was lunchtime and the two of them were starving beyond comparison.

They settled for the food court at a mall, where they shared a whole pizza pie between the two of them. Ignatz learned that Cyril liked spicy flavors, but he wasn't picky in the least. He even worked at a pizzeria, though that job was years ago and, as he claimed, "the most embarrassing year of his life." Ignatz, meanwhile, talked about how he recently had pizza with his close friend, Raphael, and that one of the things Ignatz loved about traveling the most was all the delicious food you could eat on the way there.

"I'd really like to travel the world someday."

"Oh yeah? Where to?"

Ignatz smiled, and swirled his spoon around the cup. After the pizza, they ordered ice cream, but Ignatz had gotten so lost in thought that the caramel crunch was halfway melted by now. "I've always wanted to go to Almyra. I have a friend who's also Almyran, and we talked about going there together, but we've been so busy that we haven't planned anything yet."

Cyril pouted, and for the first time since meeting him (although granted, that was less than two hours ago), Ignatz realized he was really _cute._ "I'm guessing you'd rather go with your friend, huh? I get it."

"Well, actually, if it's not too bold of me to say this, it'd be nice to go with _you."_

"With me?" Cyril was halfway into eating another scoop of vanilla ice cream until his hand stopped midway, mouth agape. "Are you sure? We only just met, and I know we're soulmates, but—"

"Really, I'm sure. I know it's kind of embarrassing saying this, but I've been looking forward to meeting my soulmate for the longest time." His cheeks were ablaze and if he wasn't careful, the heat would travel upward and fry his brain—destroying the last of his lucid thoughts. "If you're not interested, though, then I totally understand. But I'm willing to give us a shot if you are!"

Cyril shifted in his seat, frowning. He wasn't frowning at Ignatz's proposition in particular, but rather he seemed worried over some internal issue. Ignatz had half a mind to ask him about it, but Cyril spoke up before he could. "To be honest, I'm not really... _familiar_ with this kind of thing."

"What thing?"

"The soulmates thing."

"Oh, well, me either." Ignatz smiled sheepishly. "But we can figure it out together."

Cyril blinked owlishly at him. "...Okay. I'll try. I can't promise I'll be good at it, though. My whole life consisted of working nonstop and I've never made time for someone else before. I'll probably mess up. A lot."

"I won't hold it against you," Ignatz reassured. "Let me just say that I'm excited to have finally met you, and I hope we can have happy days ahead of us."

Cyril blushed a deeper shade of red, and coughed into his other arm as he pretended that the vanilla ice cream was more interesting at the moment. "Yeah, me too. Uh, so, about the Almyra thing...I hyped it up but I haven't been there since I was like, six, so I'd be as much of a tourist as you are once we get there. _If_ we get there." He paused for a moment, then added: "You don't happen to be super rich, do you? 'Cause I can't exactly afford to travel right now."

"I wish," Ignatz said. "No, I work on commission, so I'm in the same boat. Why don't we save up for a trip to Almyra together? Then it'll feel like a real accomplishment once we do it."

At first, Ignatz was worried that he and his soulmate wouldn't have much in common, but he spoke so easily in his presence. While Ignatz was terribly shy in the past and has gotten over the worst of it, he still had a habit of being reserved and withdrawn. Yet with Cyril, his reservations seemed to have all but disappeared, and in its place is _excitement,_ curiosity!

He loved it, and while it was too early to cement their relationship into something more intimate, he could already tell he'd love every moment from thereon out.

Cyril must have felt the same, because his face softened, and he didn't look away. "Okay, deal. And, hey, this is gonna sound lame, but, uh, wanna take a picture?" Cyril offered his phone from his pocket, hands trembling all the while. "I can't believe this is real."

"That's not lame at all," Ignatz reassured. "Let's do it."

The two of them got their chairs closer together, and Ignatz—what with his artistic vision and such—found the perfect selfie angle, and positioned Cyril's phone like so. "Smile!" he said, and snapped a shot of them smiling in front of their ice cream. He took several more photos in quick succession, until Cyril had enough and exasperatedly snatched his phone back.

"Send those to me?" Ignatz asked quietly.

"Sure. Give me your number."

Ignatz couldn't remember the last time he gave someone his number. With romantic interactions off the table as a personal measure for soulmate searching, the only people who had his number were close friends and family. He almost forgot the sequence, until he gazed at Cyril, and basked in the expectant glow in his eyes. Then, as if by magic, the numbers appeared effortlessly in his mind, and he typed them in accordingly.

The phone rewarded him with a ping: _Saved to contacts._

/

/

Days later, Ignatz saw the Golden Deer group chat in real life for the first time. He was childhood friends with Raphael, so seeing him wasn't a rare occurrence. But other than that, he'd never met anyone face-to-face before.

It was so satisfying to be able to give them real hugs, and not just internet ones!

At the end of their outing, Ignatz found himself standing next to Claude in the parking lot. The others already left, and the two of them were waiting for their rides.

"Dimitri's picking you up?"

"That's right. And I'm guessing Cyril's coming for you, huh?"

He nodded. "Yup. I forgot to tell you guys this earlier, but he and I are planning a trip to Almyra. He hasn't been there since he was a kid and I haven't been there since, well, ever."

Claude laughed at that. "Right, we keep promising a trip there together, don't we? Sorry that it took your soulmate to get it going. Next time, I'll do good on my promise. Maybe I'll even bring the others along and make a field day out of it."

"Seriously?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'll even pay for it."

" _All_ of us?"

"Hey, even though I'm trying to use the 'Riegan fortune' as little as possible, _someone's_ gotta use the money for something."

"Claude, that's—"

Ignatz was cut off by a melodic car honking, and smiled as Cyril's black pickup truck drove into view. He circled around him once, before parking in a nearby spot and hopping out the door, ignition still on. "Hey, Ignatz! How was it?"

"The outing was great! I had a really fun time! C'mere, I want you to meet someone."

"Sure, is this one of your—" He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. Claude merely smiled at him, easy and unaffected. "No _way._ You're friends with _Claude?_ Claude von _Riegan?"_

Ignatz blinked once, twice, then became equally perplexed. "Yes, I am. Why? What's the big deal with Claude?"

"What's the big deal?! He's the heir to the richest company in Almyra! His family is even known for being longtime friends to the king!" Cyril recited all of this in a half-accusing, half-amazed tone. "And you're casual _friends_ with him?"

"Not just casual, but _close,"_ Claude bragged as he wrapped an arm around Ignatz's shoulder. "But hey, I know you. You're a Kaja kid, aren't you? You act like you don't matter, but your family founded the University of Almyra—what was it? Five hundred years ago? Yeah, crazy how that works."

Cyril blushed madly, but it wasn't the same kind of redness that Ignatz often caused. His hands balled up into fists, and he stared holes into the ground, rather than into Claude. "...Whatever. That stuffy life of academics isn't for me, okay? 'Sides, my mom moved me out here, so what's back in Almyra doesn't concern me."

"But Ignatz here just told me that you're planning to visit home soon." Claude smiled wickedly, the most wicked expression Ignatz had ever seen from him—real life or not. "Sounds like fun. Mind if I join?"

"Claude, don't tease my soulmate, now…" Ignatz placed a gentle hand on Cyril's arm, though the slight contact was enough to send him into a frenzy. He expertly ignored it as he tried again to diffuse the tension. "Come on, let's get along, guys. Sorry that I didn't know your secret identities, or whatever."

"Nah, it's no secret of mine. Not anymore, at least. You crazy kids enjoy yourself, okay?" A dark blue BMW rolled into the parking lot, and the rolled-down driver's window revealed it to be Dimitri. At least, Ignatz assumed it was Dimitri, since his blond hair was unkempt (but in a sexy way? Ignatz really admired that kind of disheveledness) and his blue eyes were icy and piercing. But his smile was warm and soft as he asked Claude if he was ready.

"Ah, and it would seem that my knight in shining armor is here. I'll see you guys around."

"Bye, Claude! Bye Dimitri!" Ignatz bade them farewell, and Claude waved at him from the passenger side window, while Dimitri gave a solemn nod. Then, they were gone, and that left Ignatz with a shellshocked Cyril.

The two of them eventually got into the truck, which was still running after all this time. Cyril pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, and at the next red light he asked, "So, any other near-royalty friends you wanna introduce me to? Next thing I know, you're gonna say that you know the Adrestian Incorporated's so-called 'Princess,' Edelgard."

Ignatz, pitying Cyril for the unintentional crossing of worlds just then, decided not to tell him that he _did_ know Edelgard, but not directly. He was pretty sure that she was one of Claude's high school friends, and good friends with Lysithea, too. He leaned back into the seat and sighed. "No, I'll keep it at that. Sorry for not telling you, I guess. But Claude means well, even if he _was_ kind of mean to you then."

"Mean? He teased the hell out of me!"

Ignatz chuckled. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Why didn't you say anything before I kept talking? God, I embarrassed myself out there. In front of _Claude."_

"I didn't know what to say!" Ignatz admitted while pulling up a picture on his phone, the same one Cyril and him took in front of the ice cream parlor on the day they met. It was their first picture, but it certainly wouldn't be the last. Ignatz smiled at the thought of a future filled with photos, food, and fun—all of which would be shared with the hard-working yet oblivious boy driving right next to him.

A future that felt like a fairytale, although if that's what their relationship was, Ignatz wouldn't mind putting some faith into it. "And if I'm being honest, I thought it was kind of cute how you were so flustered."

Cyril kept one hand on the wheel, and used the other to punch Ignatz in the arm—restraining himself from actually hurting him, with a face as red as fire.

He said nothing after that.


End file.
